Penelope Pitstop's Pooting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Penelope Pitstop farts. Yeah, real original, huh?
1. Chapter 1

The Wacky races were doing their usual wacky shit in the middle of some grassy meadows when Penelope Pitstop began farting, much to her shock.

"Oh my!" Penelope Pitstop exclaimed as she blushed in embarrassment at how deep pitched her farts were, noticing that they were stinking up her Compact Pussycat. "I never knew I was this musical!"

"Hey, butt face! Move your tuba out of the way!" Dick Dastardly exclaimed as he rammed his Mean Machine into Penelope Pitstop, causing her car to spin around as Muttley laughed.

Penelope Pitstop screamed as she went crashing into a nearby river stream, her car sinking as she kept farting. "Oh, won't someone help poor little old me...?"

"We'll save you, Penelope!" Exclaimed the Ant Hill Mob as their Bulletproof Bomb vehicle approached the river, only for the entire vehicle to sink.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Cursed the leader, Clyde, as they went sinking in the river.

Penelope Pitstop gasped as she kept adding gas to her car, which sank slowly as fart bubbles began surrounding her.

"Too bad for her that we're going to win this race!" Laughed Dick Dastardly evilly as he twisted his mustache, with Muttley chuckling as they zipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Say, where is that Penelope girl?" Sergeant Blast asked Private Meekly as they blasted the racers off the road in their Army Surplus Special tank, the group being in a volcanic area.

"I-I have n-no idea, sir..." Private Meekly stated meekly (of course) as he was sweating nervously, with Dick Dastardly blasting them with a rocket, laughing evilly.

"This will show you dumb nuts to question anything in this race!" Dick Dastardly exclaimed as he drove off, with Muttley chuckling. "Off to victory, and cheatery!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Penelope Pitstop was trying to get her car to start, but it wouldn't as it ran out of gas. "Oh poo, I don't think my car has any fuel!" She sighed in her southern belle voice. "Won't anyone help me...?"

Penelope Pitstop's stomach growled loudly as she gasped, getting a wacky idea. She somehow recalibrate the engine to her butt, sitting back down as she began farting, her tuba toots powering up the car and giving it the gas it needed as she began racing again.

"Well!" Penelope Pitstop exclaimed as she placed her right hand on her face. "Golly gee, I sure am going to have a gas now!" She then giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope Pitstop farted a nonstop brassy storm of tuba toots, much to her embarrassment as it was distracting her from focusing on the races. "Oh my, why am I ever so gassy?"

"Because you're a fart factory!" Dick Dastardly exclaimed as he rammed his Mean Machine into Penelope's Compact Pussycat, with Muttley snickering as he waved at Penelope.

"Oh goodness, you don't have to be such a dastardly dick!" Penelope exclaimed as she let out a few wet poots before ending on a brassy note, blushing in embarrassment. "Oh golly gosh, I think I just pooped my pants!"

"That's even sicker than me!" Dastardly pointed out as he was sickened by the thought of Penelope crapping herself, causing him to spin out of control as he and Muttley went into the river stream nearby, with Penelope zipping by as she searched for the nearest bathroom, continuing to fart loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope Pitstop peed herself as she gasped, wondering what was wrong with her. "Oh my, I hope nobody notice that I wet myself!" She then farted.

"Now that's just dastardly, even for me!" Dick Dastardly exclaimed as he rammed Penelope Pitstop, not in the butt you pervert.

Muttley simply laughed at this as Dick Dastardly kept bumping Penelope Pitstop, with the other racers just going by as they were all going through Manhattan in New York City, with the group of racers zipping through Broadway.

"Oh, can you please stop?" Penelope asked as she kept farting from every bump she felt in her car. "I just want a new change of underwear!"

"Save it, Pee-nelope Pitstop!" Dastardly stated as he chuckled, twirling his mustache. "Did you see what I did there? Oh, am I such a dick!"

"That's not funny!" Penelope snapped as she peed her pants again, causing her to gasp as she farted higher pitched toots. "

Muttley chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, as this race was going to take quite a while.


End file.
